


Nap Time

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay & K. Janeway, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A way to pass time in a boring stretch of space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright infringement intended, Paramount owns them (…if they were mine there would be no need to write fanfiction about them because there would be no UST and the ship would be filled with puppies, babies and the galaxy's largest bathtub.)

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
**Nap Time**   


By Gates Hepburn

The last two and a half weeks aboard Voyager had been uneventful, hell they'd been straight out boring. No extraordinary planets to investigate, no new species to meet, just your average, run of the mill, uninhabited star system. So could you blame her if she dozed off in her chair while on duty? I know I couldn't, hell she was bored… we all were bored. And to be quite honest, she was probably a little tired as well for which I'm entirely… well almost entirely to blame.

Looking at her across the console that separates our chairs, she has her head propped up on her left arm, the others on the bridge probably have no idea that she's out cold, but I know better.

I've always loved to watch her sleep, I'd never let her know that, but it's true. She's always looks so peaceful… she even smirks in her sleep; I realized that for the first time back on New Earth when she fell asleep at our little table surrounded by her research. She had worked clear through the night on some new hypothesis that she thought was going to be the key to finding a cure for us so that we could leave our little haven and I found her asleep with her head on the table the next morning, I'm sure she passed out from sheer exhaustion, but she had that content crooked smirk on her face of someone who was quite pleased with them self. She was so cute, I couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her forehead as I covered her with a blanket, I didn't have the heart to wake her.

I know I really should wake her now before she blows her own cover and starts to snore… or worse talks. She does that sometimes, talks in her sleep. That was something else I learned about her on New Earth.

"Kathryn," I whisper as I gently lean over the console, I don't want to frighten her… just wake her up without rousing the attention of everyone else on the bridge, especially not Paris, he'd never let her live this down.

"Kathryn" I whisper again, this time stroking her hair with the back of my hand. She starts a little, but then opens her eyes and meets them with mine. I smile at her and she does the same trying to stifle the onset of a yawn.

"Captain, may I speak with you in your ready room?" I ask loud enough for the entire bridge crew to hear, but not so loud that it sounds put-on.

"Of course, commander," she replies before rising from her chair and relinquishing the bridge to Tuvok who immediately moves down to take her seat as I fall in step behind her on our way to the ready room.

Once the doors whoosh shut behind us, she turns to me.

"What's up, Chakotay?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just thought you might want to finish your nap away from the prying eyes of your crew," I reply and she playfully slaps me. We start to walk over to the replicator where she places an order of coffee for the both of us.

"Maybe I wouldn't need a nap on the bridge if somebody would let me sleep through the night," she jokes as she hands me the steaming cup.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, Kathryn. Or the night before, or the night before that for that matter," I joke back as I sip her second favorite vice… I think I can now say that I'm her number one.

We make our way over to the couch where we both sit down; I put my feet up on the coffee table after we place both of our coffees off to the side. She leans back against me with her head against my chest her feet curled up under her.

"I think I'll take you up on that nap," she says through a yawn as she closes her eyes and nestles her head closer to me, "you better make yourself comfortable," she adds.

"Kathryn, with you in my arms, I'm always comfortable," I reply as I wrap my arm around her and place a kiss in her hair.

I hear her breathing slow and the faintest sound of snoring start and I know that she is again fast asleep. I am content to just sit here with her like this forever. I stroke her hair with my free hand, I wish she would let it grow long again, I miss running my fingers through her flowing auburn locks.

I'm so focused on her that I almost miss the sound of the doors whooshing open and Harry walking in reading a PADD.

"Captain, commander, I have the ops report for you," he says while walking further into the room before he finally looks up from his PADD and catches sight of us on the couch.

"Just put it on the desk, Harry," I say and Kathryn doesn't even start, for which I'm glad.

"Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Harry rushes to say as a blush sweeps across his cheeks and he quickly lays the PADD on the desk. I just shake my head hopefully letting him know that he really isn't interrupting anything at all. He quickly makes his way out of the room. Poor kid probably feels as though he just caught his parents in the act… luckily it was completely innocent, but I'll probably still have to have a talk with him later.

"Computer engage privacy lock," I request as I rest my head on the back of the couch and close my eyes. Harry can wait until after nap-time.

The End


End file.
